Si pierdes tu corazón
by MiloLM
Summary: ... todo será más fácil.


**Título:** Si pierdes tu corazón.

**Personajes:** Norman, Emma, Ray.

**Pairings:** Unilateral Norman x Emma.

**Línea de tiempo:** Arco de Grace Field. Arco del exterminio.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación: **T

**Categoría:** Dolor/Consuelo, Tragedia.

**Total de palabras:** 1445

**Notas:** inspirado en el primer ED, vale :3

* * *

**Summary:** ... todo será más fácil.

* * *

Al principio es como—

que a Norman le parece increíble conocer a alguien como Emma. Ella, que es tan animada, tan cálida y tan noble pero imprudente que está dispuesta a desobedecer las órdenes de Mamá solamente para hacerle compañía a un niño enfermo, poniendo así en riesgo su propia salud y no importándole ese mismo hecho.

Y buscando una forma de que continúen juntos a pesar de la distancia.

Norman siente que la quiere más que a nadie. Su corazón bombea con fuerza, siente algo, algo fuerte, algo parecido a—

(_amor, quizá._)

Por eso siempre trata de estar a su lado en todo momento, de apoyarla en todo momento, de ayudarla en todo momento y acatar sus deseos más profundos con una sonrisa en la cara y asumiendo la responsabilidad de ser necesario. Por eso acepta salir en la noche con ella para entregar un juguete de uno de sus hermanos, sabiendo que ella se sentiría mal si no lo lograra.

Así que se encarga de abrir la cerradura y correr a su lado en medio de la noche, dirigiéndose al lugar prohibido, dirigiéndose hacia la oscura verdad de su perfecto hogar. Él no tiene miedo de descubrir todo si es que con ello logra hacer que Emma siga adelante.

(_Tampoco tiene miedo de huir en cuanto ve a los monstruos aquellos agarrar entre sus garras en cadáver de su hermanita._)

Y después ambos corren otra vez, asustados, llenos del peor horror que antes hubieran sentido, ahogándose en un millar de pensamientos sobre la muerte que les acecha. Él está tan ensimismado en su nueva realidad que no capta a Emma hasta que la oye tropezar, y asustado, va a ayudarla mientras escucha su corazón bombear y golpear su pecho con más fuerza de lo común ante el miedo de dejarla atrás.

Y no tiene de otra que dejarle en claro que aquello que vieron era la verdad. Así que pronto toma acción, tras verla llorar, y declara que es indispensable el salir cuanto antes de esa granja de ganado humano.

Pero entonces descubre que ella no va abandonar a su familia. Que quiere llevárselos a todos, que no piensa abandonar a ninguno.

Norman sabe que ese pedido es claramente imposible, y aun así—

Aun así sonríe y le dice que es posible.

(_Es una mentira. Siempre hay un costo para cosas como esas, lo sabe bien._)

Y por ello engaña a su corazón, diciéndose que tiene uno, pero solo es gracias a Emma, quien verdaderamente quiere salvarlos a todos. Porque Norman en realidad está bien solamente huyendo con ella, y con Ray si podría. Pero la niña es algo preciado y no desea ver nunca más lágrimas en su bonito rostro que debería siempre sonreír.

Así que, de esa manera, piensa y piensa en la mejor estrategia para salir de esa prisión y dejar atrás su destino pintado de muerte. También se encarga de ignorar todo aquel que sentimiento de aprecio que alguna vez tuvo en cuanto a la mujer que los crió, y dicta que es un obstáculo que hará caer sin dudar. Utiliza a su mejor amigo y miente a sus hermanitos, funge que no sabe su destino, traza un plan perfecto y se encarga de salvar únicamente lo que es preciado para ella, para Emma.

Todo a costa de su propia vida, de ser así necesario.

(_Y lo es._)

No puede permitirse el fallar.

Pero sí puede permitirse el caer.

Por eso acepta su muerte inminente, el sacrificio y el mártir en el que se ha de convertir a los ojos de todos aquellos que saben de la verdad. Por eso simplemente sonríe en cuanto Mamá anuncia a todos que ya ha de irse del orfanato. Por eso declara que no va a escapar aún si eso destroce a sus amigos desde el interior.

Por eso, simplemente, deja en claro que no ha fallado todavía y no pensaba hacerlo.

Por eso ignora a su propio corazón, que grita desesperado por la opción de vivir, por el hecho de que al menos le gustaría estar presente en cuanto todos salieran victoriosos. Pero no puede ser así de egoísta y poner en riesgo algo más, y se lanza sin miedo a ser la próxima víctima de ese cruel mundo, dejando atrás la ruta más segura y la mayor esperanza para Emma.

Y una vez llega el día, solamente se despide de la niña, sujetando su mano con cariño y diciéndole que se cuide, que no haga cosas imprudentes, y que no se rinda.

(_Su corazón golpea más fuerte. Él no quiere despedirse. No así, no de ella._)

Y se va para no regresar.

O eso piensa, al menos, hasta que descubre que es lo suficientemente valioso como para ser desechado con tanta facilidad. Y cambian el lugar donde se encuentra pero no cambia su propósito, Norman sabe que sigue siendo comida aún cuando hubieran más humanos cuidándole. Sabe que es un producto que sólo debería esperar a su muerte en ese lugar sin salida.

Pero no hace eso. No se rinde así. Porque hay algo por lo que debe luchar, porque todavía está vivo y Emma podría también estarlo. Porque la quiere ver otra vez, porque quiere ver que todos hubieran llevado a cabo el plan, porque quiere ver la sonrisa de alegría de Emma al lograrlo. Y con esas razones se esmera en continuar con su labor a pesar de tener atadas las manos y cosida la boca, busca una grieta en la impenetrable muralla que impide su nuevo escape, y una vez encuentra algo así, se encarga de golpear una y otra vez ese lugar hasta que todo cede.

El muro se derrumba.

Pero él ha sido herido mientras lo intentaba. Su corazón ha sido cruelmente destrozado de la peor manera en su cautiverio, ya no puede sino atenerse a las consecuencias de todas las veces en las que abrieron su interior para jugar con su vida, y aceptar el hecho de que no hay manera de que vea otra vez, para siempre, a su querida familia, a su preciosa Emma.

Con eso claro, decide olvidar que es humano y quiebra su propia alma en pedazos. Se convierte en lo que es necesario para ese mundo, para todos los niños, y finge que no le duele ni un poco, miente regalando la mejor opción a todos.

La sangre que manchará sus manos se vuelve algo aburrido. No tiene importancia.

Ya lo ha perdido todo.

(_Ha perdido el corazón. Sería bueno que alguien le ayudara a encontrarlo, pero no hay nadie dispuesto._)

Norman ignora que sólo tiene trece años, que es un niño, y que no tiene la obligación de convertirse en un Dios, en un demonio, o en un libertador. También olvida que hay personas que harán lo imposible por su bien, y se ahoga en la lógica de su realidad, la que le dicta que no hay salvación para alguien que ya ha decidido hacer el mal por un bien. Y por ello—

Miente, miente, miente. Sigue haciéndolo hasta el final, porque esconde su dolor de sus compañeros y subordinados, porque le dice a Emma que escuchará sus opciones a pesar de nunca aceptarlas, porque engaña a sus hermanitos para que ellos le guíen y den caza a otro más de la raza que ha estado devorando humanos por milenios enteros.

Y piensa que todo estaría bien de esa manera. El pecho no le duele en culpa, él nunca más podría aceptar que tiene algo allí quebrado con el tiempo. Se contenta con eso, y todo se vuelve más sencillo de quebrar a su alrededor.

Logra su cometido. Todo va a la perfección. Y ni Emma ni Ray han visto ese lado suyo que no desea mostrárselos jamás.

Todo está bien.

(_Puede escuchar un latido sombrío una última vez y después vuelve a dormir._

_Ya no queda nada._)

Él ha ganado.

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
